


На людях

by iginita



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iginita/pseuds/iginita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Широгане заходит слишком далеко</p>
            </blockquote>





	На людях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['In Public' for Kink Bingo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223146) by [Miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko). 



– Нет, в самом деле, почему у вас в школе так жарко? - прошептал Широгане.

Он говорил прямо Акире на ухо, словно не желая быть подслушанным, и голос его был мягок. Акира подавил дрожь, которая не имела ничего общего с температурой, когда дыхание Широгане коснулось его уха. Краем глаза он увидел, как син напоказ расстегивает пуговицы пальто, медленно, одну за другой.

– Прекрати, - прошипел на выдохе Акира, заработав несколько недоуменных взглядов со стороны сидящих неподалеку одноклассников.

– Но я перегреюсь, - пожаловался Широгане. - Тебе разве не жарко, Акира-кун?

Он улыбнулся, изогнув розовые губы в самодовольной ухмылке, сбросил пальто с плеч и потянулся к пуговицам рубашки. Айя и Кенго все еще не оправились после последней битвы, и Широгане вовсю пользовался тем, что только Акира может видеть и слышать его.

Сжав зубы, Акира отвернулся к окну, уставившись на улицу с таким усердием, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Никто не требовал от него внимания на уроке: само его присутствие в школе, когда не было Айи, было большой редкостью. Широгане сидел на месте Кенго, с другой стороны от Акиры, так что тот не мог видеть, чем он занят.

Но, конечно, это не мешало ему _слышать_. Шорох одежды был плох сам по себе, но бесстыдный стон удовольствия был еще хуже. 

– Так немного лучше, но все равно не то, - сказал Широгане. - Опять же, может, это не из-за температуры. Может, это твоя близость так на меня действует.

Акира с такой силой сжал в руке карандаш, что даже слегка удивился, как не сломал его. Он представил вместо этого Широгане в своих руках и тут же пожалел об этом, ибо первым, что пришло ему в голову, была вовсе не шея. Только не когда Широгане продолжал так стонать. 

– Что-то не так, Акира? - голос сина снова зазвучал прямо у его уха, и Акира едва удержался от того, чтобы не подпрыгнуть. - Ты покраснел.

“Заткнись,” – написал он в тетради четким жирным шрифтом. Это было единственное, что он мог сделать. Даже не наорать на засранца!

– Почему? Никто не услышит, кроме тебя, — Широгане тихо засмеялся. - Знаешь, признай, что ты заводишься, глядя на меня, и я мог бы не мучить тебя так. 

Акира прикусил губу, сдерживая рычание, потому что да, _конечно_. Признание в том, что Широгане вызывает в нем хоть _что-то_ , кроме раздражения, только подстегнуло бы придурка. 

– По крайней мере, не на людях, - признал Широгане, его смех стал громче и оборвался резким вздохом - тихим судорожным звуком, который Акира в последнее время слышал слишком часто и, как бы не хотелось признавать этого, не только от Широгане.

Следующий шорох был громче, и Акира не заметил тихих шагов из-за громкого звука, с которым пальто и рубашка упали на пол. Он чуть не поперхнулся, когда Широгане неторопливо прошел мимо и уселся на подоконник, прислонившись спиной к стеклу, и теперь Акира смотрел ему прямо в колени. Его кожа была невероятно бледной, цвет ее был виден только на фоне чисто-белых волос, и только более темные соски и шрам нарушали белизну. Широгане был стройным, без четко очерченных мускулов, которые могли бы указать на его нечеловеческую силу, но при этом на нем не было ни грамма жира. Без рубашки он казался более мужественным, несмотря на легкий макияж, который любил наносить.

Акира не осознавал, что пялится, до тех пор, пока Широгане не усмехнулся и не потянулся к застежке брюк. Акира резко перевел взгляд на тетрадь, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу, и пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Штаны стали слишком тесными, член стремительно твердел, и сердце билось слишком быстро. Черт возьми, это не его вина! Широгане мог добиться реакции от камня, если ему было нужно. Это ничего не значит!

Даже усиленно смотря в книгу, он все равно мог видеть Широгане краем глаза. Недостаточно, чтобы видеть самодовольное выражение его лица, но достаточно, чтобы не пропустить, как ладонь сина скользнула за пояс, и Широгане со стоном выгнулся от прикосновения

Отчаянно пытаясь отвлечься, Акира решил сосредоточиться на уроке. К несчастью, у учителя математики был самый скучный и монотонный голос в мире, да и Акира отставал настолько, что понятия не имел, о чем идет речь. Для него произвольный набор чисел, букв и символов на доске ничего не значил.

Но, опять же, это могло быть из-за того, что ему было трудно сфокусироваться на чем-либо, кроме нарастающих стонов и всхлипов. Ублюдок был абсолютно бесстыжим — дрочить в комнате, полной людей, и неважно, что большая часть не могла его видеть – он мог видеть их.

Поерзав в тщетной попытке уменьшить давление на член, Акира едва смог подавить стон. Урок только начался, и до перерыва оставалось еще около часа. Смена места не остановит Широгане, но никто хотя бы не будет спрашивать, что не так с _ним_. 

– М-м, Акира, - промурлыкал Широгане с предоргазменной хрипотцой в голосе. Акира ненавидел тот факт, что мог определить это на _слух_. - Ты мог бы обратить внимание.

_Конечно_. Акира был уверен, что это приведет Широгане в экстаз — тот всегда пытался убедить его посмотреть или, еще лучше, поучаствовать — и Акира ни черта не собирался доставлять ему удовольствие. Или, что более важно, выражать одобрение. 

В этот раз в словах Широгане был смех, хоть его голос был напряженным.

– Нет, в самом деле. Обрати внимание на класс.

На класс? С чего Широгане...

Запоздало Акира осознал, что народ вокруг хихикает, и кто-то стоит в проходе рядом с ним. Он поднял голову в тот самый момент, когда учитель ударил ладонью по учебнику перед ним.

– Никайдо-кун! - рявкнул учитель, и, судя по раздражению в голосе, звал он не в первый раз. - Не мог бы ты присоединиться к нам, раз уж был так любезен прийти на урок?

– Я... - Акира поморщился, когда получилось хрипло. Он не решился встать, несмотря на то, что учитель почти просверлил в нем дырку взглядом. Он был достаточно высоким, а парта – низкой, и всем сразу станет понятно, что с ним не так, если он встанет.

– Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, - выдохнул он, пытаясь скрыть возбуждение за напускной слабостью в голосе.

– Ты на самом деле ожидаешь, что я поверю ученику, у которого больше прогулов, чем у всех его одноклассников вместе взятых? Хотя, - учитель задумчиво нахмурился. - Ты ужасно красный. Возможно…

Широгане издал низкий вскрик, и так как теперь Акира не смотрел на парту, он не мог не видеть, как тонкие пальцы крепко обхватывают член и как син вскидывает бедра, кончая.

Это было слишком. 

– Мне нехорошо, - выпалил Акира и рванул к выходу. Он надеялся, что если двигаться достаточно быстро, никто ничего не заметит. Проигнорировав слабое возмущение учителя, он вылетел из класса и побежал через холл, к ближайшему туалету для мальчиков.

К счастью, там никого не было, хотя это могло измениться в любой момент. Акира зашел в ближайшую кабинку и запер за собой дверь. 

– Доппель, изыди, - выкрикнул он и почувствовал, как темная сила накрывает его, и его дух отделился от искусственного тела.

Это всегда ощущалось как утопление, погружение в бесконечное море. Неважно, сколько раз он это переживал, Акира не мог не попытаться задержать дыхание или подавить панический вскрик, когда тело предавало его, и вода заполняла легкие. 

И наконец, все прекратилось – он стал сином. Через несколько мгновений зашел какой-то парень, напевая что-то под нос, и двинулся к писсуарам. Он не мог почувствовать Акиру, разве только по какой-то случайности был способен видеть духов.

Акира не мог ждать, пока тот уйдет. Он сунул руку в штаны, обхватывая член, и застонал от облегчения. Закусил пальцы, сжатые в кулак, и начал резко двигать рукой.

– Зачем ты сдерживаешь себя? - прошептал Широгане ему на ухо, наклонившись прямо через дверь. Акира мог чувствовать тепло его тела, несмотря на то, что между ними было несколько сантиметров. – Я не думаю, что он может слышать тебя.

Акира не сдержал крика, когда оргазм накрыл его, и старался убедить себя, что не близость Широгане толкнула его через грань, и не его соблазняющий, низкий голос. 

Акира прислонился к двери кабинки, задыхаясь, слушая, как неизвестный мальчик закончил свои дела и застегнулся, совсем не подозревая о том, что только что произошло меньше чем в трех шагах от него.

Широгане сидел на крышке унитаза с небрежной грацией, но жар и голод во взгляде, которым он наблюдал за Акирой, не давали ему выглядеть как обычно. 

– Если бы разрешил мне прикоснуться к тебе, все могло бы быть намного лучше, знаешь ли, - протянул Широгане, как и всегда после того, как заставил Акиру дрочить.

– Нет! Руки прочь, - прорычал Акира. Это было их условием, раз уж Акира не мог удержать Широгане от подобных выходок, то, по крайней мере, мог не дать ему выиграть полностью. Ему было, чем гордиться, черт возьми! Широгане прекрасно знал: если он попытается коснуться, Акира сможет и _пустит_ в ход ножи, особенно если он будет в форме сина. Он знал это, потому что в первый раз так и случилось.

Явственное разочарование на лице сина никак не притупило голод, наоборот, он разгорелся сильнее. Акира вздрогнул, размышляя, как скоро это чувство толкнет Широгане к чему-нибудь более действенному.

Он пытался _не_ думать, сколько сам сможет выдержать, прежде чем этот голод охватит и его.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для фандома Монохромный Фактор на Фандомную Битву 2013


End file.
